


Kitchen cockblock

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Elia and Filippo almost get caught in the kitchen





	Kitchen cockblock

Being with someone older had both pros and cons. The pros: they could get you beer and most likely had moved out of their family home. The cons: they had cockblock roommates and your relationship was kinda  _illegal_.

A part of Elia wanted to show off his boyfriend to everyone and post cute selfies on Instagram like Nico and Marti but, another part was terrified his parents would press charges against Filippo for being with a minor, regardless if they had real feelings or not.

> **Filo:**  Ele should be leaving in a hour and won’t be returning till tomorrow so…you can sleep over if you want ❤️
> 
> **Elia:**  Are we having a sleepover? Shall I bring my Spiderman onesie?
> 
> **Filo:** Please don’t. 
> 
> **Filo:**  You won’t need it, anyway 😉

Elia showed up on Filo’s doorstep at 8pm and was roughly pulled inside by the collar of his shirt, door slamming behind him. He laughed, dropping his overnight bag in the floor as Filo pushed his lips over his, slipping his tongue and kissing Elia eagerly.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Filo said, a grin in his lips. “Dinner is ready, you’re here just in time.”

“You cooked? Lucky man I am, uh?”

“The luckiest.” Filo gave him one last kiss and took Elia’s hand, directing him to the kitchen where a plate of pasta was waiting to be eaten. “Come, come.”

Like always, Filippo’s cooking was delicious. You could tell he worked in familial diner in his past: those pastas were  _exquisite_.

“What’s for desert?” Elia asked, leaning back in his chair, stomach full.

Filo smiled, shaking his head as he brought the plates to the sink to rinse them. “You just ate  _two_ servings of pastas!”

“And? I’m growing teenager, I need lots of food to develop well,” Elia defended.

“I think you’re well developed already,” Filo said with a smirk, turning around and glancing down at Elia’s crotch.

Elia raised an eyebrow. “Am I?”

Filippo deposed the plates in the sink and crossed the small kitchen island that separated the table from the actual kitchen area, sliding one leg over Elia and sitting on his lap, knowing how the boy  _loved_  to feel Filo’s weight on him. Elia closed the gap between them and kissed him, skipping the slow kisses and going straight to making out, Flio moving just enough on Elia’s lap to make both of them moan.

To some, making out in the kitchen of a flat you’re sharing was disrespectful but Filippo wasn’t bothered. As long as his sister didn’t know what happened, she wouldn’t make him scrub the whole place with bleach -  _again_.

Filippo pulled back and smirked wanting to get a reaction from Elia, wanting him to almost beg for it. He bit his lip as he began to play with the collar of Elia’s sweater. “This is getting in the way of things, don’t you think?”

He slipped his hands under Elia’s sweater, tugging it off of him, revealing the boy’s smooth chest, fading hickeys littering his collarbone. Elia chuckled and shrugged, pulling Filippo closer, this time kissing him roughly.

“Much better,” Filo confirmed in-between kisses, knotting his arms behind Elia’s neck. “I haven’t seen you in two weeks, you bet your ass you’re not gonna stay clothed for long.”

Elia laughed, going in for a kiss and biting Filo’s lip, licking at the ring piercing before attaching their lips together again, hands finding skin and soft, pleasure sounds leaving their lips. Elia’s hands found the small of the blond’s back, pressing him against his chest, fingers slipping underneath the pink light fabric, digging into his warm skin.

Filo pushed his hands in Elia’s hair, grinding down and feeling Elia’s  _very_  awake erection underneath his pants.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Elia said, leaving Filo’s lips to kiss his jaw and neck and-  _Why was he still wearing his shirt?_ Elia furrowed his eyebrows and tugging Filippos’ shirt off, throwing it on the floor, giving him the perfect opportunity to lean and leave a trail of kisses all over his chest.

Elia puts his hands down Filo’s back, scratching and leaving marks all over when the front door creaked open, Ele’s sweet voice echoed through the appartement. “Filo?”

Elia’s eyes widen, breaking the kiss and pulling away. “Is that your sister? I thought she was staying at Sylvia’s?”  

“She was…”

“Then,what is  _she_  doing here?” Elia hissed.

“Filo?” she called again. “Who’s shoes are these in the entry?”

“Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_. We’re grilled.”

Filo covered his boyfriend’s mouth with his hand. “Shh, we’re going to get caught.” He climbed off the boy’s lap. “Go to my room, I’m gonna talk to her.”

“She  _can’t_ know I’m here, Filo,” Elia reminded. “If someone find out-”

He gave Elia a reassuring kiss, picking up their clothes and handing them to him. “I _know_. Relax, I’m gonna tell her I’m going to bed early.”

“It’s 9pm on a Friday. Who’s  _sleeping_  at 9pm on a Friday?!”

Filo sighed and kissed Elia’s lips one last time. That boy worries too much… “Go wait in my room.”

Elia did as told and eclipsed himself to his boyfriend’s room, being as quiet as possible. He sat on Filo’s bed, waiting anxiously.

Unlike Sylvia, Eleonora wasn’t a gossip-y person. On the contrary, she hated gossips. In case he and Filippo’s secret relationship was to be revealed tonight, there was a high chance she’d keep it to herself.

Ten minutes later, the door opened and Filippo came in, closing the door behind, locking it. “We’re good for the night.”

Elia raised an eyebrow. “She  _believed_ you?”

Flippo laughed, joining his boy on the bed. “No.”


End file.
